


Who I Am Now Is Who I Wanted To Be

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [21]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Todd loves Trevor.





	Who I Am Now Is Who I Wanted To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty One - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AJ4i4S_fP8)) - It's Your Love by Tim McGraw

Todd smiles when he feels arms wrap around his waist. He covers the calloused hands with his own and leans back into his lover. “’Morning,” he mumbles, voice deeper than usual from sleep. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Great, until you got out of bed.” Trevor nuzzles Todd’s neck, smiling against skin and stubble. “I swear you need to shave every five minutes, Bert.” 

Todd snorts and turns his head, meeting Trevor’s lips in a soft kiss. “Then I’d need to shave every minute. Besides, you like my stubble.” He smirks, thinking of just how much Trevor enjoys his stubble when they’re in bed together.”

Trevor bites his bottom lip, then smiles. “Yeah, I do. But you’ll have plenty of stubble by the time we go to bed tonight. This morning and this afternoon however, your kids are coming over, so get your mind out of the gutter and go take a shower.” 

“Should we shower together? Save time?” 

Trevor laughs and kisses Todd again. “We will not save time, showering together. Go. I have to get lunch started.” 

“You spoil me and my children,” Todd says as he turns his whole body, kissing Trevor roughly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Go shower!” Trevor says as he pushes him away. “Go!” 

Todd grins as he takes himself up to shower. He loves Trevor and he’ll never be able to explain to anyone just how Trevor makes him feel.


End file.
